mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Туда и обратно. Часть 1
(также To Where and Back Again: Part 1Discovery Family Channel October 2016 Programming Highlights. Джейрд Альберт. Discovery Family Channel. Проверено 8 сентября 2016. и To Where and Back Again Pt. 1)My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic : To Where and Back Again Pt. 1. Zap2It. Проверено 13 сентября 2016.Episode 25: To Where and Back Again Pt. 1 Thu 6th Oct 08:00 on Tiny Pop. Virgin TV Anywhere. Virgin Media. Проверено 30 сентября 2016. — двадцать пятая серия шестого сезона и 142 серия My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо в целом, первая половина финала сезона. Название является отсылкой на подзаголовок повести Джона Толкина Хоббит, или Туда и обратно. В этой серии Старлайт Глиммер обнаруживает возвращение одной из старейших и величайших угроз Эквестрии: ей предстоит собрать далеко не лучшую команду героев, чтобы спасти своих друзей. Производство Просматривая два скрипта MLPJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "Timeline story is going to be excellent. MLP scripts are really fun but a year!? That a long wait. And the Nimoy doc is happening. All good." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-08). Проверено 16 августа 2016. эпизодов с ДискордомJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "MLP fans. Two new Discord scripts coming down the pike." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-09-30). Проверено 16 августа 2016. в этом сезоне,John de Lancie on Twitter: "@PixarWood @TheBiggestJim Yup. At least two." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2016-06-06). Проверено 16 августа 2016. 30 сентября 2015 года Джон де Ланси утвердил: "Думаю, что оно из двух частей",John de Lancie on Twitter: "@DJ_The_Guardian I think it's a two-parter." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-09-30). Проверено 16 августа 2016.— после чего прочёл материал,John de Lancie on Twitter: "@ILoveKPAlot I've not read it yet - I'll get it next week - but I'm sure it's good." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-01). Проверено 16 августа 2016. а 7 октябряJohn de Lancie on Twitter: "@ILoveKPAlot I record on Wednesday. I will read the scripts tomorrow and let you know." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-04). Проверено 16 августа 2016. 2015 года записал его.John de Lancie on Twitter: "What I did today: Talked with Jessica about TimeLines; recorded two MLP scripts - you'll have to wait a year! And, got the NImoy doc script." Джон де Ланси. Twitter (2015-10-08). Проверено 16 августа 2016. Название было раскрыто на Zap2it 5 сентября 2016 года с тем же сюжетом, что и «Где скрывается ложь», но потом сразу же было убрано.My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic - Episode Guide. Zap2it (2016-09-05). Проверено 5 сентября 2016. Заархивировано. Эпизод вышел на канале Великобритании Tiny Pop 6 октября 2016 года в 8:00 утра по летнему времени (по всемирному — 07:00), что на шестнадцать дней раньше, чем премьера на Discovery Family, на четыре дня раньше, чем премьера на канале Tiny Pop серии «Высший пилотаж», а также более чем за два дня до премьеры на Discovery Family серии «Где скрывается ложь». Средство связи оборотней нарисовал Мэтт Херринг.Cool magic phone portal designed by Matt Herring! #MLPSeason6 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-22). Проверено 22 октября 2016. Улей оборотней нарисовала Таня ЛеХукс.Check out that cool changeling hive! Designed by @TanyaLehoux! #MLPSeason6 Джим Миллер. Twitter (2016-10-22). Проверено 22 октября 2016. Краткий пересказ Пролог thumb|Старлайт получает письмо от своих некоторых старых друзей. В Замке Дружбы Сумеречная Искорка, Старлайт Глиммер и Спайк переносят коробки со старыми книгами в хранилище. Искорка благодарит двоих за помощь, а Старлайт, в свою очередь,— Искорку за всё, что узнала от той о магии дружбы. Пока Искорка выражает гордость того, что называет Старлайт своей ученицей, Спайк выглядывает из замкового окна и видит, как что-то стремительно приближается с неба. Несколько мгновений — и в замок врывается Дерпи. Она доставляет письмо Старлайт Глиммер от её старого города (зритель помнит его). Искорка и Спайк думают, что город в опасности или сердятся на Старлайт, на что та отвечает, что все ещё хуже. Кошмар Старлайт thumb|left|Принцесса Луна предлагает поддержку Старлайт. На следующий день Старлайт идёт в свою старую деревню, где давно известные Дабл Даймонд, Пати Фэйвор, Найт Глайдер, Шугар Бель и прочие жители украшают городок к Фестивалю заката. Но увы, когда Старлайт приветствует их, то они грубо на неё оборачиваются и даже разрывают её приглашение на фестиваль. Жители начинают над ней смеяться — та закрывает глаза. Как только она их открывает, то обнаруживает, что день стал ночью и все куда-то пропали. И в этот момент из тумана появляется (и это логично) Принцесса Луна: она говорит Старлайт, что это всего лишь сон последней. Старлайт понимает, что нервничает о фестивале больше, чем думала, а посему спрашивает Луну, как же ей быть. Тогда Луна говорит той, что ей не раз помогали главные персонажи, и предлагает, чтобы Старлайт поделилась с ними своими переживаниями. thumb|Сомневаешься? Тогда рассчитывай на великую и могущественную подругу. На следующее утро главные персонажи со Спайком собираются в тронном зале, где Старлайт признаётся им в волнениях о походе на Фестиваль заката: ей весьма интересно, насколько они её поистине простили и насколько изменилась она сама. Пони убеждают Старлайт, что она изменилась к лучшему и, не считай жители то же самое, они бы не пригласили её на Фестиваль заката. Искорка предлагает Старлайт взять с собой подругу, чтобы всё прошло гладко. Хотя она намекает на то, чтобы Старлайт взяла с собой её, тем не менее, та выбирает, конечно же, Трикси, к удовольствию последней и, соответственно, к разочарованию Искорки. Фестиваль заката thumb|left|Старлайт боится возвращаться в роль предводителя. Спустя несколько времени, Старлайт и Трикси подходят к околицам старого города. Старлайт надеется, что проведёт время на фестивале, не привлекая слишком много внимания, а Трикси обещает её убрать оттуда, в случае если та почувствует себя неловко. Она входит в город, и — что бы вы думали? — жители приветствуют Старлайт ещё более радостно, чем в её кошмаре. Но вот беда: они быстро засыпают её вопросами о том, где живёт и сколько пробудет здесь. Окружённая со всех сторон пони, Старлайт впадает в панику, магическим силовым полем прикрывается от жителей и склоняется к земле в страхе. Подруге стало неловко, а значит, Трикси бросает дымовую шашку и вместе с ней бросается наутёк из города. Во время возвращения в Понивилль Старлайт стыдится того, что удрала, но Трикси говорит ей, что всем свойственно ошибаться — даже самой Трикси. Похищение века thumb|В Понивилле что-то явно не так... В Понивилле Старлайт Глиммер встречает некоторых из её друзей, но замечает их странное поведение, как-то: Пинки Пай не знает ни имени Старлайт, ни откуда она пришла, Эпплджек и Рарити смеются на её провалом, ну а Радуга Дэш и Флаттершай втайне шепчутся с другими. Тогда Старлайт идёт доложить об этом Искорке в замке, то Спайк чуть ли не отказывает ей во входе, а когда она поясняет Искорке, что приключилось в городе, та советует ей «не рисковать» и вообще туда не возвращаться. Очевидно, Старлайт этот совет от самой принцессы дружбы сильно удивляет. Этой ночью у Старлайт Глиммер ещё один сон о своём старом городе. Мало того, что его жители игнорируют её, так ещё появляется Искорка с друзьями и сурово отчитывает Старлайт за неповиновение её приказам. Тут Старлайт чувствует, что дело пошло наперекосяк,— главных персонажей и след простыл. Вдруг из луны появляется Принцесса Луна, которую, однако что-то тянет назад. Она сообщает Старлайт Глиммер, что вернулись... оборотни (о боже!) и похитили её с Принцессой Селестией. Она велит Старлайт найти помощь, но в то же время остерегаться того, кому доверяет. Луну утаскивают оборотни — и Старлайт принудительно пробуждается ото сна. thumb|left|Оборотни захватывают Замок Дружбы. Старлайт выбирается из замка и идёт будить Трикси в её трейлере. Убедившись в том, что Трикси — не оборотень, Старлайт поднимает её, чтобы ускорить ход событий. Они прокрадываются обратно в замок и находят главных персонажей со Спайком,— которые, как вы догадались,— замаскированные оборотни,— в тронном зале, где они посредством магического устройства в виде скарабея общаются с не кем иным, как Королевой Крисалис. Оборотни докладывают своей королеве, что они заняли места главных персонажей и взяли под контроль весь замок. Крисалис же говорит, что в Кантерлоте также были подставлены Селестия и Луна. В прошлый раз (зрители наверняка помнят его), когда Крисалис пыталась покорить Эквестрию, её план был недальновидным — теперь же королева организовала систематическое похищение всех самых важных пони в стране, так чтобы оборотней никто не смог остановить. По окончании разговора Старлайт чуть было не выдаёт себя и Трикси треском в дверях зала, но благодаря заклинанию невидимости Старлайт им удаётся спастись. Набор спасателей thumb|Торакс приходит на помощь! Старлайт телепортируется вместе с Трикси назад в фургон, причём вторая чувствует, что не вынесет такую ситуацию, как вторжение оборотней. Так как Искорка, Селестия и Луна похищены, то Старлайт предлагает поискать помощи у Принцессы Каденс и Шайнинг Армора в Кристальной империи, ан нет: тут появляется Торакс и сообщает им, что Каденс, Шайнинг Армора и Флурри Харт тоже похитили. Трикси и Торакс желают предводительства Старлайт Глиммер, но та в этом сомневается. Когда они вот-вот готовы отчаяться, ибо нет никого вблизи, кто бы владел мощной магией, появляется...Дискорд! thumb|left|Дискорд венчает «нежелательную команду героев» Старлайт. Убедившись, что Дискорд настоящий, Старлайт сообщает ему о похищении главных персонажей и всей королевской элиты Эквестрии. Узнав, что забрали даже Флаттершай (!), Дискорд приходит в ярость и переносит всю четвёрку в окрестности Королевства оборотней, где, собственно, и располагается замок Королевы Крисалис. :Продолжение следует... Цитаты :Спайк: А это что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это птица? :Старлайт Глиммер: Это парасприт? :Спайк: Он... летит... сюда! :Старлайт Глиммер: Для меня? Кто послал мне это письмо? Это от пони из моего старого города. :Сумеречная Искорка: Они в опасности? :Спайк: Он злятся на тебя? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет... Всё хуже! Они пригласили меня на Фестиваль заката! :Радуга Дэш: Поверь мне. Ты совсем другая пони. Ты же была просто ужасная. :Эпплджек: Радуга Дэш! :Радуга Дэш: Что? Это правда? Это комплимент! :Пинки Пай: Получить приглашение на праздник и не пойти?! Это как... Это как...! Я не знаю, как что это, но это очень плохо. :Старлайт Глиммер: Спасибо, что согласилась, Трикси. Когда Искорка сказала, что можно взять друга, я подумала о тебе. :Трикси: Отличная идея, Искорка. Предложить пригласить меня — лучшую подругу Старлайт — отправиться с ней в трудное путешествие,— значит, ты стала мудрой принцессой. :Сумеречная Искорка: стиснутыми зубами Спасибо, Трикси. к Спайку Я говорила о себе. :Трикси: Никому никогда не говори, что я сказала тебе это, но даже Трикси совершает ошибки. :Старлайт Глиммер: Трикси? Трикси, это Старлайт! Ты спишь? :Трикси: мутно Конечно, Принцесса Селестия... Я обожаю выступать за печенья с ореховым маслом... :Дискорд: Смотрите, какой прекрасный набор второстепенных героев! :Старлайт Глиммер: Крисалис и оборотни вернулись. Они украли всех самых сильных пони в Эквестрии! Селестию, Луну, Каденс, Шайнинг Армора, Флурри Харт, Искорку и её друзей... :звук :Дискорд: приглушённо Они забрали Флаттершай? Галерея Справки en:To Where and Back Again - Part 1 uk:Туди і звідти. Частина 1 Категория:Серии шестого сезона